Decisiones
by FalseMoon
Summary: Prusia no es ni por asomo un mártir, pero por su hermano es capaz de muchas cosas.


Advertencias: Gilbert en modo hermano-sobreprotector, delirios de una fangirl, nonsense. Shonen-ai si lo quieren ver así.

Notas históricas al final.

D: Hetalia no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DECISIONES**

Gilbert no sabía qué hacer con los planes de Ludwig. Por supuesto, lo apoyaba. Como siempre. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo cayera bajo la grandeza germánica. Era sólo que las cosas se estaban complicando.

Le dolía traicionar a Francia, que era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero Ludwig estaba muy por encima de él y, si eso era lo que Alemania deseaba, Prusia era capaz de sacrificarlo todo. Alguna vez le habían dicho que era extrañamente complaciente con su hermano menor y precisamente ahora se daba cuenta de que sí, bastante, pero no era algo que pudiese cambiar. Sencillamente lo adoraba y sus pocos caprichos eran órdenes para él.

Más aún, el plan era bueno. Por lo menos tenía buenas bases.

…Por el momento.

La muerte de Schlieffen había confundido enormemente al ejército, que se extendía confuso y desorganizado por las fronteras de una Bélgica desprotegida e ignorante de los próximos conflictos.

Y bueno, Prusia tenía muchos militares capaces. Simplemente Gilbert se había abstenido de decirle a Ludwig que su jefe había escogido justo al equivocado.

Ahora mismo se dirigía a la oficina del hombre, quien le recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días-Contestó, haciendo notoria su exasperación.

Este hombre sabía perfectamente quién era.

Johan von Moltke era un brillante estratega, un hombre valiente y perfectamente educado, un ejemplo entre sus filas. Y le conocía. Sabía que era la encarnación de la nación a quien profesaba un infinito amor. El mismísimo Gilbert se había presentado con él tras una plática especialmente retroalimentadora en un bar, después de conocerlo de años. Lo increíble es que el militar le hubiese creído inmediatamente.

En ese momento, _él_ era precisamente el problema.

-Lo estás arruinando, Johan- Dijo, pasando de toda cordialidad para ir directamente al grano. No era conocido por hablar con rodeos. Ni siquiera se sentó.

El militar parpadeó confundido.

-¿Perdón?

-Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio tenso, Gilbert seguía mirando al humano con mala, y éste se vio incapaz de reaccionar.

-¿No es esto lo que quieres, Prusia?- Inquirió suavemente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Gritó, y tomó aire para calmarse. –No, esto no es lo que quiero. Lo que quiero es un plan efectivo y tú y yo sabemos que lo que estás haciendo es casi un suicidio…

-No-Interrumpió Johan, de las pocas veces que se atrevió a faltarle al respeto a Gilbert. –No lo es. Sólo estoy protegiendo mis raíces. Estoy _protegiéndote._

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No servirá de nada si no ganamos esta guerra! ¡Yo no apoyo tu decisión!

-Pues yo no pienso cambiarla- Dijo el hombre, calmado y quizá un poco dolido. –No voy a dejar que los malditos rusos destrocen Prusia Oriental, ¿entendido?

Gilbert se preparaba para contestar cuando otro militar entró a la habitación y le miró con desdén, ante lo cual Moltke pareció irritarse. Apretó los dientes y decidió que hablaría a solas con Johan el día siguiente.

-Lo estás tirando todo a la basura, Moltke- Murmuró, resentido, antes de salir de la habitación.

Poco antes de poner ambos píes fuera de la habitación, logró escuchar un suave "No te sacrificaré por él", que lo hizo azotar la puerta con rabia. El cadete probablemente no había entendido nada.

Si él ya había tomado esa decisión, ¿quién era el general para rechazarle? ¡Era Prusia, por amor a Dios!

Si eso era lo que su hermano quería, ¡por él estaba bien! En las guerras siempre debía sacrificarse algo. Si eran vidas humanas o territorio, daba lo mismo.

Mañana tendrían una plática muy, muy seria.

…El problema fue que al día siguiente los cambios al Plan Schlieffen ya eran oficiales.

Prusia lo lamentó infinitamente los años siguientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas históricas:** Al comienzo de la Primera Guerra Mundial (1914), la estrategia Alemana se basaba en el Plan Schlieffen, que refería el sacrificio de Prusia Oriental para concentrar las fuerzas en el paso Belga y así aniquilar completamente la fuerza militar francesa de un sólo golpe.

Desafortunadamente para Alemania, Schlieffen, creador del plan, murió poco antes de comenzar el asalto belga, así que se nombró a Johan von Moltke, prusiano, el nuevo general de esta empresa. Sin embargo, Moltke cambió el Plan a última hora y, creyendo innecesario desproteger Prusia, ordenó que algunas cuadrillas se quedaran en la frontera con Rusia. Muchos historiadores están de acuerdo en que fue la peor decisión que pudo tomar y lo que provocó la derrota germana…


End file.
